


unsanitary

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale
Genre: ANDDDD, Bottom Papyrus, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Dom Papyrus, Fluff, M/M, Mapleblossom - Freeform, Oral Sex, Sub Papyrus, Swapfell, Vaginal Fingering, a little bit of, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s not often that Slim is in charge.(It’s because he pushes Papyrus’s buttons. And not just literally.)





	unsanitary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ollie_oxen_free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollie_oxen_free/gifts).



> For @ollie-oxen-free. You dragged me into Mapleblossom hell, so this is my revenge. Enjoy.

Tiny hitches of breath leave Papyrus’s mouth as a long tongue spreads his folds, and he swallows down his moans. Slim is busy between his legs, the wet smacks of his hand against his shaft mirroring the squelches coming from Papyrus’s twitching slit. Long legs tighten around Slim’s skull as Papyrus comes close to climax, and feverishly he rocks forward onto his boyfriend’s nasal ridge, desperately attempting to give himself the push he needs for completion. Slim hums, smirking against Papyrus’s tiny cunt as hot slick dribbles out past his searching tongue, and churlishly he slips two fingers into the velvety walls. He cricks his fingers, making so they hit at that sweet spot over and over again. Papyrus keens, high and desperate as an orgasm rips through him, and instinctually his twat clenches down on the probing phalanges. They stroke gently on his throbbing walls, purposefully overstimulating him as Slim draws his tongue out from the desperate sucking of Papyrus’s innards. 

Gasping, Papyrus glances down at his lover and flushes as he sees the fluid that is smeared across the bottom of his face. Slim’s tongue peeks out and swipes across his teeth while he removes his fingers from Papyrus and clambers up, adoration making his eyelights soft and fuzzy. He then sits back on his heels, admires his handiwork, and grins. 

His lover is a mess, literally and figuratively, and Slim preens; it’s rare that Slim is the one that is in charge, so he always savors the moments where Papyrus falls apart beneath him. He runs a finger down the still pulsating cunt, cum covering his finger and comments, “Geez, Paps. Your pussy was kinda greedy today, huh?” Papyrus flushes, opens his mouth, but is cut off by the cum covered phalange pressing against his teeth. 

“Sweetheart, I didn’t say you could speak.” 

Papyrus’s eyelights focus on the finger, a mildly disgusted expression forming across his face at something so unsanitary smearing across his teeth, and Slim laughs. He prods open his jaw and sticks his fingers inside, pinching the blue tongue between his phalanx and admires the half angry, half aroused expression on his boyfriend’s face. 

Papyrus squirms for a second but calms down, and Slim feels a rush of warmth and possessiveness flow through him. Pap would never let anyone else shove something that he thought was so foul in his mouth. He purrs. “Good boy.” 

Deciding to push his boyfriend even farther, he coos “I guess the twat matches it’s owner. You’re so hungry for me, even your pussy tries to suck me in.” while his index finger rubs circles on the ecto flesh inside Papyrus’s mouth. With an indignant expression, Papyrus’s tongue shoves his fingers out of his mouth and Slim cackles.

“That was so unsanitary, Slim, I don’t understand how you get off on that—“ Slim flops on top of his boyfriend, squishing him into the mattress while Papyrus screeches, flailing beneath the taller skeleton. He grins and lets himself go limp, reveling in the lighthearted feeling that always settles over him when he’s with Papyrus. He would do anything for his lover. 

The warm feeling quickly disappates as he feels Papyrus shift beneath him. Before he knows what’s going on he’s being heaved off of the bed by one tiny, angry little boyfriend, and that’s when he decides to run. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know you prefer Bottom/Dom Papyrus with Mapleblossom (at least from what I’ve seen with your fics) but my one true love is Bottom/Sub Pap. But, hey, it’s Mapleblossom so better than nothing!


End file.
